Triangulum Culture
Back to House Triangulum. The Families There is no strict hierarchy among the House Triangulum. The House does not interfere with the Family by default. That gives each noble Family great autonomy both in selecting research doctrine, political alignment and their security and defenses. While most Families follow the Pythagoras guidelines there is no governance that would prevent a Family from acting otherwise except for another Family. The only title an adult noble receives after their Proficiency Exam is their Discipline. Titles All members of House Triangulum are named by the following convention: ' Δ ' Examples: * Physicist Δ Thomas Peter * Meta-Engineer Δ Travis Jon * Auspex Δ Faraday Eli The nobility of the house will rarely use titles, but the proper way to address them in a polite manner is by stating the title first. Lord/Lady/Liege will be used by House Triangulum representatives, and Grand by honorable and highly acclaimed specialists in their field recognized by the Pythagoras and the general consensus of the respective discipline. The right way to address members of the Pythagoras is to prefix their discipline with “Pythagoras” however it varies between individuals if they will recognize or pay attention to such trivialities. The rank of Pythagoras can also be noted by the use of the symbol ◬ rather than the usual Δ. It is a tradition to title the head of any Family as Atriarch, and historical records prove, that Apex was the title associated with a candidate to the Imperial throne. The Orders of Operation grant their members the title of a Knight, but that title is traditionally used after the given name of the knight, in addition to his regular title. It is common for Triangulum Nobles and Commoners alike to skip titulage entirely, using the Discipline as a sufficient form of paying respect to one another. Titulage is mostly used in interactions with members of other Houses of the Empire and outsiders. List of Titles used in House Triangulum. Lord - Male Noble Lady - Female Noble Liege - Gender Neutral Noble Atriarch '''- Gender Neutral Title for the Head of a Triangulum Noble Family '''Grand - Grandmaster of a specific field of Discipline. Will only be granted the title by the Pythagoras. Receiving the title of Grand is equivalent to receiving the Nobel Prize. Pythagoras '''- A Triangulum part of the governing body of House Triangulum '''Demiurge - A Triangulum noble credited with the full terraformation of a world or completion of a megastructure. In other words a world-builder. This incredibly rare and honoured title hasn't been used since before the scream due to no one fulfilling the requirements to attain it with the controversial exception of the destroyer of Gats, although their eligibility is being debated. There have only been a few dozen Demiurges in recorded history. Apex '''- The title of the Emperox candidate for House Triangulum Examples in use: * Lady Biologist Δ Gabriel Ursula * Grand Physicist Triangulum Thomas Peter * Pythagoras Terramorph Δ Ling Jiu (or Terramorph ◬ Ling Jiu) * Lord Meta-Dimensional Engineer Triangulum Twardowski John, Knight of the Bracket Commoner scientific honors It is customary, that the name of a scientifically inclined Triangulum Commoner on file includes the name of the Noble Family that guided him to that success. The Noble name is added after the word 'gui' appended to the persons's full name. An old Triangulum proverb says: "Knowledge shared is Knowledge gained". It is the foundation of a robust system of education created solely for Commoners, so that their knowledge and expertise can be of use in the complex and demanding enviroment that Traingulum Nobles work in. A part of that system is the Discipline Test - the final and most difficult step in a Commoners scientific education. Though it may seem to Commoners it is somewhat like the traditional Triangulum Maturation, it is largely different both in scope and depth. Passing that exam allows a Commoner to officially use the Discipline they have chosen as part of their name and is an indication of their ultimate level of competency. That honor is added to the Commoner's official files on Habitat One, even if it may remain unrecognized in the wider Empire. Commoners associated with a noble that's been knighted often follow suite and become members of the of the Orders of Operation. Though they may never become Knights themself, they are encouraged to append the 'Sworn of Order' honor to their full name. Example commoner names: * Thompson Robert * Wan Ming-Ju gui Zollerhorn * Algebraic Novu Ajante gui Trador * Material Chemist Desmond Ravi gui Twardowski, Sworn of Division '''Proverbs, Sayings & Greetings Working The Angles. House motto, that reflects on the House's continuous effort to understand the universe from all possible perspectives. Knowledge shared is knowledge gained. '''Illustrates the inherent belief, that educating others will increase chances of new discovery. '''Science is a jealous lover. '''The warning of the inevitable conflict one's mind will find between social life and scientific work. '''Ockham’s Razor leaves no scars. '''Uttered, when a simple, inelegant solution, often applied under pressure, actually works leaving everyone unharmed. '''Great minds think alike. '''The foundation of Pythagoras and the Triangulum feudal-anarchy. '''Noone wants to see more silver trees in Bistan Tidhkari. '''A proverb often used when the House is in danger. See Bistan Tidhkari. '''Keep your friends close, and anything unpublished closer. '''A reminder to both be careful about any ongoing research documentation and to not publish before all results check out. '''May you and your Family succeed in your endeavors. '''A common greeting. '''Stay curious. A farewell. Commoners. The word to address non-noble people. A Triangulum would not use the word 'serf' calling these commoners instead. The Pythagoras The House is overseen by a governing body that has a primary function of maintaining the quality of research and mediating or solving disputes when parties cannot solve things themselves. The position of Pythagoras is a voluntary service some experienced Triangulum nobles provide for the furtherment of the Triangulum Families’ common interests. The Pythagoras are the reflection of the pragmatic nature of the members of House Triangulum. They only gather to make decisions concerning the entirety of the House, leaving the nobles in the governance of local plans and issues. Great minds think alike, and this common sense of objectivity permits a certain kind of trust and understanding. When presented with the same facts, members of the House will often come to a common conclusion, which allows the Pythagoras to safely assume the decisions the nobles make without supervision will be not only optimal for the House, but also generally in line with the values they represent. Truth, Freedom, and Family A Triangulum noble life's focus is their research. No wonder, when faced with a decision, their scientific mind will often approach the problem in a methodical fashion and be guided by logic and objective truth. Science for Triangulum nobility is a way of seeking the truth about the universe that allows for improving humanity and the human existence. Rarely will a researcher be hesitant to share their results with the world. In most cases, Triangulum nobility will choose nothing over science with one exception. Whether it’s their parents, spouses or children, Triangulum nobles are known to even withdraw from research completely if it would compromise their Family in some way. Upbringing A noble’s offspring will carry on the Δ by birthright and is treated as a child by the full members of House Δ. Only once this young adult reaches the age of 16 are they eligible for a traditional Maturation Examination (aka Triangulum Proficiency Examination), where they are tested in the knowledge of their chosen discipline and are granted their disciplinary title. It is a tense day for the young noble that more often than not will turn into a festival and a celebration, should they pass. The ceremony of obtaining one’s title is one of the more festive days of a Δ noble family. It is worth noting, that the Maturation Examination/Proficiencies can be retried, and that traditionally any House Δ member who failed to pass their exam, by error or by choice, will be considered a child by the adult members of his family. Most choose to wait for several years after becoming eligible, but for those that pass at 16, it is a symbol of exceptional achievement. Whenever a noble of Δ dedicates their life to something other than science, they are frowned upon, and their closest family is seen as decadent. Disciplines Once a House Δ adult passes the Disciplinary Maturation Exam he fully becomes part of the House Δ Discipline and from that point forward he develops it or fulfills contracts for Work Orders related to that discipline. The below table can be used to choose your discipline as you ascend into the ranks of House Triangulum. Marriage Marriage in House Triangulum is always a compromise between family and research. An old Triangulum proverb says: “Science is a jealous lover”. Most of Triangulum marriages involve a form of ceremonial research agreements. Two nobles of the House Triangulum exchange more or less symbolic keys to their research, be that encryption keys or dataslabs, and vow to share all their knowledge, care for one another and raise their children in the spirit of the Pythagoras. But even though inherently objective and rational, the Triangulum family has not yet reached The Guild’s level of separation from humanity. Scientists of House Triangulum know love and will pursue it. Whether it is an in-House marriage, or marriage with an outsider, the Triangulum recognize the risk of their relationship taking advantage of one’s dedication to research, and will often autonomously decide to stop their work to instead care for their loved ones. A marriage outside of these research ceremonies is not sanctioned by the House Triangulum, but rather by the Church or the spouse’s House. It has little to do with the Research agreement wedding rites of the House and the two do not conflict, although there are often cases of cross-House and in-House weddings that mix the two ceremonies to cement varying forms of alliances. Old Age Triangulum elders are prone to go into seclusion period as their bodies start to fail them, only letting close family interact with them. The average length of this period is rather vague and some have never been declared dead. In case of mortal sickness unaffected by present-day medicine, many Triangulum chooses to be cryopreserved in their Family’s facilities. Triangulum long-term cryogenics have an 89% success rate for full body reanimation, and many have indeed been cured once solutions to their mortal ailments were discovered. Death If House nobles ultimately lose their lives their Family preserves their DNA and cybernetics, and often, with House Lyra's permission, their brain and spinal cord are whisked away into their Family vaults. The final stage in a traditional Triangulum funeral is for the deceased’s ashes to be buried in the Bistan Tidhkari, on Habitat One. However, the Nobles of this House often range far and wide across the sector in the pursuit of science. As a result, the practice of Family wakes has come into popularity. These celebrations of the deceased's life are private and give family and friends a place where they are free to mourn their loved ones without having to keep secrets about the work they did. The wake typically takes place after the official Lyran ceremony, before the brain and spinal cord are transported to the Family vault; or at the burial ceremony in the Bistan Tidhkari. Huzyna is a hot beverage served at a Triangulum Noble’s wake. It creates distance between the bereaved and their grief, allowing them perspective, without diminishing their emotions. This lets people share their memories and celebrate the life of the deceased without being overcome. The effects are often described as a sense of cool tranquility and bodily relaxation while simultaneously experiencing an increase in mental focus. Traditionally the drink is only served at funerals. Each Family has its own secret recipe that is jealously guarded, but the basic formula is public knowledge. As a result, Huzyna is commonly used by young nobles prior to their Maturation Examination. A practice called “attending your own funeral.” Neural Editing For the full article see Neural Editing Neural editing is an integral part of modern Triangulum culture. First created by Triangulum scientists for use in Synthetic humans. The process was honed for an additional 75 years before being introduced as a way to increase learning and performance in Noble children. Full adoption of the technology didn’t take place until around 3110, but now it is incredibly rare to find a Triangulum Family that does not perform neural editing on its children. Commoners Triangulum noble Families will have sworn-in commoners to provide common services. Bakers, policemen, city administration, health care, vehicle maintenance, mining or retail - these are jobs filled by commoners in Triangulum owned locations. Triangulum nobility employs non-nobility for scientific work. Being a technocratic society Δ value all human potential, and while never taking charge, the commoners often become respected in their fields. The Discipline Test - a final and most difficult step in a Commoners scientific education, allows a Commoner to officially use the Discipline they have chosen as part of their name and is an indication of their ultimate level of competency. Though it may seem to Commoners it is somewhat like the traditional Triangulum Maturation, it is largely different both in scope and depth. That honor is added to the Commoner's official files on Habitat One, even if it may remain unrecognized in the wider Empire. Uplifting Animals House Triangulum’s technology to uplift various species of animals is costly but constitutes a high percentage of the House income. Sold via Trilliant markets the semi-intelligent animals are often used as signifiers of status and coming-of-age gifts in other Houses. Because all non-human intelligence is under scrutiny from House Crux supporters and the Church since the House Cygnus purge, extreme caution is advised while creating these uplifted creatures. Education It is a long-standing tradition that all House Δ members have the right to free education, but that also any commoner who has sworn an oath to the House Δ shall also receive one. This is advertised across the sector as an opportunity to expand one’s horizons by both receiving a full academic education degree and a position amongst the brightest minds of the sector. For people living within House Δ holdings, this is a commodity they’re used to, but it is a demanding choice for any of the outsiders that come to one of the Universities. Even those who wish to pay for their education are offered to join the Δs pursuit of knowledge, and more often than not decide to stay and swear an oath to House Triangulum. Languages Apart from the official Imperial tongue, the populace of Pamita Cha has its native amalgam language: Pamitan. While Imperial speech is taught in public schools, Pamitan, though unofficial, is widely known and used. The Pamitan Language Pamitan as a language has its roots in the many languages spoken by the multi-cultural original colonizers on Lovelace, mainly: Arabic, Mandarin and Korean, and containing loan words from Scandinavian, Greek and English Pamitan, though unofficial, is used by many commoners in the system since the post-scream divide as their main form of speech. Sign Language Originally invented to allow for communication on spacewalks in the case of a comms failure, the Lovelace Sign Language (or the LSL) has become something of a general code language for people in the Pamita Cha sector. The language uses mainly exaggerated hand motions to convey general, non-specific information with a single hand movement standing in for a word. It is seldom used for general communication due to how vague the meaning of any one movement can be and it has gained something of a reputation as the tool of pranksters and troublemakers to communicate without sound. Cuisine Meal pills and supplements, Hydroponics algae (alcoholic beverage based on this available). Flavored protein slurry (9/10 can’t tell the difference between it and the food it mimics), Injectables (cooking is just applied physics and chemistry, right?). The protein slurry is derived from slime protein skimmed off the slime seas of Lovelace by automated skiffs, and can also be loaded into any food printing device and be turned into food with a more usual appearance and taste distribution. Locally grown zero G adapted plant life and fungi gives some variants in fruits and vegetables though none look like things we would remember on earth, also used for oxygen production, (efficiency hurrah!). (also used to produce alcohol among Triangulum commoners.) Cloned and gene-edited meat grown in vats (for perfect flavor!). For special occasions (and to show off) we utilize molecular gastronomy and so-called molecular cuisine in luxury cooking. Style M'lgal The M’lgal is a traditional Triangulum head wear covering a chosen side of the head of a Triangulum Noble or well to do commoner. The origins of the tradition hails from the prevalence of cognitive implants in House Triangulum culture and the wish to subtly veil the more obvious interfaces. The materials used for the garment vary but tend to incorporate Triangulum advanced technology and clean geometric embroidery. Sports Psi-Ball For main article see Psiball. Lava Slalom For main article see Lava Slalom. To prevent wasting effort on unworkable Mecha designs, Triangulum scientists would run computer simulations for different Mecha configurations in various environments. Two House Triangulum engineers built a game using the Maja environment assets with adding a time trial. After adding multiple players, Mech to Mech combat, Mech building tools and racing mechanics the game turned out to be popular under the name of “Lava Slalom”. Since the game was still gathering performance statistics for the Mechas racing, it was able to surprise them by unexpectedly indicating an all-time record in Mecha safety. After some deliberation, the first live version of the Lava Slalom was organized on Maja, with House Fornax approval. Since the Lava Slalom appeared to be a valid performance test, once a Mecha achieved 97.1% safety rating in the Digital Lava Slalom Safety Test it was allowed to race down the slope of a Maja volcano. Quickly the live event became a spectacle and was repeated soon after for entertainment value. A number of rules were introduced: 2-6 single-pilot mechas of the same weight class raced from the top of an active volcano down to the finish line at the bottom, using any means to get ahead of the competition. This often resulted in spectacular feats of combat and destruction, though over the years several types of the competition were developed, with more or fewer restrictions on the combat part. Subfactions Protractors of Lovelace For main article see [[Protractors of Lovelace|'Protractors of Lovelace']] The [[Protractors of Lovelace|'Protractors of Lovelace']] (a.k.a. Maltech club) are a rogue intelligence agency of House Triangulum which devolved into an illegal and secretive organisation. The PoL are dedicated to advance the forbidden sciences and protection of scientists. They maintain a network of scientists and agents all over [[Acheron Rho|'Acheron Rho']]. The Orders of Operation For main article see 'The Orders of Operation'' The military focued nobles of House Triangulum form six Knightly Orders. Governed by the Order of Brackets, these nobles along with their Commoners form the bulk of the House Guard - the House Triangulum military forces. '''The Silent Renaissance For main article see [[The Silent Renaissance|'The Silent Renaissance']] Where there is oppression, there is resentment. Where there is injustice, there are those who fight it. Where there is Power, there are those who want it and those who want it wiped away. The Silent Renaissance is merely the name of a group that has existed in one form or another for as long as the Empire has had its grasp on Triangulum. Considered reactionary and extreme by most, their call for unity and an end to the arbitrary system of nobility and the creation of a truly egalitarian society where the control of the Habitat One is not just based on birthright, but on merit, has nonetheless brought in supporters mostly among the commoners, but even some powerful noble Houses have started to show an interest which has lead to a few experimental communities controlled not by a noble, but collectively by all within it. While the branch in Pamita Cha is generally considered peaceful and a meaningful voice for unity, there are rumors of a more extreme branch, growing in the dark and well-hidden corners of the Lovelace quarter in Tanez, Yakiyah. A more extreme and more violent one. Cliques In any group where many people with their own opinions interact, politics soon follows. The general division of Habitat One into areas controlled by the various families, as well as the generally decentralized nature of Triangulum administration, means that it’s not a difficult proposition to find and align yourself with those who agree with you. Nonetheless, the weak administrative power of the Pythagoras and the lack of a more central power structure means that there has been little need for official political parties. This does not mean, however, that they are free from factionalism and many so-called “Cliques” have emerged from the fray, followed by both commoners and nobles alike. Not all Cliques are mutually exclusive and it’s rather common to share the world views of two or more of them, picking and choosing the details any individual most agrees with. Some of the larger ones, capable of actually asserting some influence over the families are: The Aristotelians Memes: Pro-Empire, Perfection, Hierarchy The Aristotelians believe that there is an ideal form to everything, an ideal that can be found by the use of science and mathematics. This ideal, this perfection must be strived towards in all things, from everyday research to one's personal life. They have close links to the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperor and believe deeply that the virtues espoused by the church is what signifies the ideal form of the human mind. As a group they tend to wish for ever closer cooperation with the Houses and to reshape the culture of the house to be more in line with the wishes of the church and the empire at large, even at the expense of Triangulum traditions. Families that instate this Clique generally places imperial law above all other systems of governance and draw strong lines between nobility and commoners. The Purified Memes: Human supremacy, Anti-Synth, Anti-Alien The Purified, despite their somewhat ostentatious moniker, are a fairly basic Clique, as their values are so common within the Empire. This Clique started out as a reaction to the growing presence of the Church of Humanity, Repentant, on Hab-1 but soon came to encompass a very similar view to the Aristotelians with one major exception, their belief in the fundamental danger that was the synth. The purified realized, earlier than most others, the fundamental threat the creation of a more capable species and while they were often dismissed as doomsayers and conspiracy nuts, the war against the artificials validated their beliefs and led to a massive growth in membership. This early split with the Aristotelians never truly healed and while it is very common for people to be members of both Cliques, The Purified still consider themselves separate from the more popular group. The Logos Memes: Logic, Realpolitik, Self-improvement Possibly the most popular Clique within House Triangulum, The Logos believe that every position, every decision and every suggestion needs to be thought through thoroughly with a cold, dispassionate eye. Due to their unwavering commitment to a full understanding of everything they do, The Logos have ended up becoming a point of unity for the various other Cliques, with most debates and discussions usually moderated by a member. Less concerned with a final goal other than improvement of one's position, they are more interested with the process to get to a goal and making sure that it is always done right. The Old Guard Memes: Triangulum tradition/culture, Anarchism, Isolationism Believed to be one of, if not the oldest of the Cliques. The first instances of the Guard has been dated to shortly after Triangulum's return to the Imperium after the Silence. Concerned with what they consider the erosion of their House’s values and traditions with the ever greater presence of the other houses in the affairs of Triangulum. Despite having been in decline for many years, the recently imposed sanctions placed on the House and the growing disillusionment with the imperial system has caused a sudden surge in the popularity of the Guard, especially among disenfranchised commoners and nobles who have lost wealth and status to the recent changes in sector politics. Many of their members are hopeful that the nomination to Imperial House will allow them to reclaim some of their perceived golden age of the past. The Hedonists Memes: Hedonism, Techno Progressivism, Alien emancipation Technology exists to set us free. That is the fundamental belief of this Clique. Heavy supporters of using technology to improve the lives of all and to use the sudden free time to do whatever they want. Particularly popular with the younger generations and the more optimistically minded, they believe that the answer to the woes of the sector isn’t new laws or systems of governance or bureaucracy, but the right tech in the right place, all you need is the right angle on the issue. Accepting and indeed encouraging of all perspectives on the world including alien ones, the Clique has found a natural ally in the Church of Humanity, Repentant, believing that altered states of mind can give an invaluable frame of reference to the world. Before the war there was a small but active community within the Clique that argued for the emancipation of synth laborers. After the war, you seldom hear from them anymore. The Orphans Memes: Anti-war, Meditech focus, Dueling Acheron Rho has seen many horrors in the wars that has plagued her since humanity first arrived. But it’s always those who are left alive in its wake that suffer the worst, at least the dead have no more worries. But we always rebuild, no matter how bad it gets. The Orphans were founded, not as a social clique originally, but as an administrative system between orphanages on Hab-1 after the end of the second civil war. The group weaved close ties to both House Serpens and House Reticulum and would end up having their dualistic system heavily influenced by them. The Orphans have since been the most active anti-war lobbying group in House Triangulum, placing their resources on the advancement of vital medical technologies, maintaining orphanages on Hab-1 and ensuring that Reticulum duelists are always available to resolve tensions when the need inevitably strikes. The Singularity Seekers Memes: Rapid advancement, No barriers, Ascension The march of science is unyielding. A clique built by dreamers and trans-humanists with a vision for an improved humanity, unmoored by physical restrictions placed on us by our god-given bodies. These scientists believe that the way forward is in the use of technologies such as advanced cybernetics, robotics, genetic manipulation and mind uploading and that the use of these technologies will ensure that common political squabbles will fall to the wayside. Considered alternately as grand visionaries by supporters and at best head-in-the-cloud dreamers and at worst immoral madmen by their detractors, a main philosophy of "advancement at any cost" taken shape within the clique and many point to the mysterious Guild as an influence and inspiration. Despite some push back from more conservatively minded groups, the more techno-progressive parts of both the Hedonists and the Silent Renaissance have recently started to gravitate towards the group, leading to a surge in popular support since the end of the war. Category:House Triangulum